Shanti
- Human = - Casual = - Anatomy = }}}} }}Shanti is the Village Elder's daughter and eldest child, as well as Mowgli's best friend/crush. She is one of many sent to Dreamverse and turned into a Water-Based Omni-Were. She is also Mowgli's destined other. Characteristics *'Name': Shanti *'Aliases': The Girl-Cub *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Mowgli, Mowgli's shadow puppet show, wasting time with Mowgli *'Dislikes': Mowgli going into the jungle (formerly), Mowgli in trouble *'Family': Rajan (little brother), Messua (mother) Village leader(father) Appearance Casual Were-Otter Hyde and Shrunk Elemental Water Background Shanti was born in a seaside village in India to Armand, a natural-born Indian and Maria Felicia, a Filipino with the rare, morena-brown skin color (morena is a term for a Filipina with natural brown or tan skin) and later on, has a younger brother named Ranjan. Being an ocean lover, she loves to pick shells, corals and pearls and look at the fish in the seas. But it was more than just admiration to it: she had a connection to the ocean. When she was asked to fetch water for the first time, she tried to put the jar into the water but the water rose in front of her. Amazed, she put her jar in front of her, her hands glow in blue and she was able to put the water in the jug without putting the jug in the water. It was a relief that nobody saw that. But they moved to the man village sooner and Shanti missed the ocean so much but the shells, corals and pearls that she gathered in her home village really cheered her up. Once in the village, she met Mowgli, and both immediately became best friends, despite his courage to venture into the jungle at times, while she was afraid of it. Though they were friends, Shanti became somewhat jealous of the stares Mowgli gave to other girls whenever she didn’t notice. Then one day, during a trail run through the jungle, staying at a camp at the night, the Tiger, Shere Khan, and the jaguar, Sabor, attacked the camp, killing Mowgli’s father, and with Mowgli and her disappearing into the jungle. However, an earthquake strikes, opening up giant rabbit holes that sucked up her, Mowgli, and his wolf Ernest, into the Dreamverse. However, she was soon apprehended by soldiers of the Black Queen’s army, and she and Mowgli were discovered to be Oysters: Humans and animals with no metamorphic capabilities. Both were taken and escorted through processing. And by processing, it meant the two were rounded up separately into hover cage buses, taken to a black derelict factory known as the Think Tank. There, Shanti and Mowgli was among others that were taken to this world, and all through the same method. Once there, the buses let them out, as giants started spraying with them with a strange fluid that melted their clothes off, washed them through a man-made factory river, and once they were put in cells, they were put through extreme and harsh experimentation to make them metamorphs. The process was traumatic, humiliating, and painful to Shanti, who was pushed almost to the point of her mind breaking and becoming nothing more than a mindless and soulless doll. A year later, Shanti was barely alive and conscious, unaged, on the floor naked and curled up. However, her powers suddenly manifested, transforming her into a Water Elemental. She managed to use her newfound powers to cause all the cells to flood and break, enabling everyone that could to escape, but bump into Mowgli, as he was a Jungle Elemental, as the two managed to get out, but suddenly transforming both into Hydes, as they smashed through, jumping onto a recon ship heading to the Great Jungle. Once there, the two Hydes soon had a moment together, and suddenly began to make out until morning broke in the jungle. The next morning, Shanti awoke in a daze, half aching all over, but mostly feeling refreshed and well about herself, as well as having a pleasant dream about her and Mowgli being in love together, sharing their first night together. Though she blinked as she saw they were in the jungle, in a three foot crater with leaves acting as bedding. And that she was lying next to a still sleeping Mowgli… and that they were buck naked. Although, instead of just plain bodies they now had well-fit bodies; her being in the body of a sixteen year old girl with him being an athletic sixteen year old boy. Soon afterwards, after making some clothing from the downed Recon Ship they crashed, they managed to befriend some of the locals: Bagheera, Baloo, and a wolf pack, with their daughter, Lala being one of them. Becoming the first of a group they called the Jungle Guard. Soon afterwards, others appeared through the jungle, like themselves. She found others had been smuggled there as well; faces she remembered when escorted there. With a little practice and timing, she learned to master all of her forms, along with Mowgli and others. When explained about the situation, everyone was shocked to hear about it. Down in the world called Dreamverse, there were three ruling sisters from the youngest to oldest: White, Black, and Red Queens. The White Queen was overthrown and driven into exile into her home kingdom of Mamoreal, the Red and Black Queens fought each other over total control of their vast world. But to do that, they needed an army: an army of metamorphic creatures much like themselves. To build such an army, they had children stolen, whether with families or orphans, brought in and experimented on, as well as animals from above. Sickened by this, they vowed to help to putting the White Queen back on the throne to stop the two sisters, thus forming the rebel forces, The White Rebels. Personality Shanti is a young girl who is obviously very munch in love with Mowgli, but has great fear of the jungle in contrast to Mowgli's bravery and comfort of living in it. She fears nearly every animal the jungle has to offer including snakes, tigers, bears, wolves, and even bats. Though even more so of the Red Panda that Mowgli has befriended. Shanti and Mowgli both have different opinions on the jungle usually leading to friendly or sometimes serious arguments. Even though there is no relation, Shanti treats Mowgli's adoptive brother Ranjan as if he's her little brother. She takes some of her time to teach Ranjan how to behave and stay safe. Though when she is with Mowgli, she grows to feel more comfortable around the jungle and its inhabitance. But she still has fear of the dangers in it, such as Sher Khan, Mor'du, and Rakhsa. Skills/Abilities Powers * [[Omni Weres|'Female Omni-Were']] Were Otter * Transformation * Swimming * Breathing Underwater * Slippery Hyde * Sharp Claws * Strong Teeth Hyde *'Physical Transformation' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ' **'Superhuman Stamina': Her highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. **'Superhuman Durability': Her Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Her Hyde’s highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. In addition, she has gained Size-Altering abilities due to the mix of the viruses for unknown reasons. *'Size Reduction': Shanti possesses the power to reduce herself to the size of a nickel, approximately one-half inch in height. Water Elemental *'Transformation' *'Water Control': Somehow, Shanti at a very young age was able to bend and control the water all around her. It was almost as if it were alive around her. *'Healing' *'Blood Control' Skills *'Sewing' *'Cooking' *'Jungle Survival' Equipment *'Jungle Guard/White Rebels Outfit' *'Water Jug Satchel' *'Travel Bag' Relationships Shanti's Relationships Gallery Shanti profile shots.JPG JBC Shanti, casual and Anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Shanti, DV Attire and Shrunk Anatomy.JPG|White Rebels/Jungle Guard Attire and Shrunk Anatomy Shanti, Were-Otter Anatomy and DV Attire.JPG|Were-Otter Shanti, Hyde Anatomy and DV Attire.JPG|Hyde Shanti, W.Elemental and DV Attire.JPG|Water Elemental Eyecatchers JBC Eyecatchers - Shanti 1.JPG|Eyecatcher 1 JBC Eyecatchers - Shanti 2.JPG|Eyecatcher 2 JBC Eyecatchers - Shanti 3.JPG|Eyecatcher 3 jbc_eyecatchers___shanti_4_by_stoneman85-daxhlzo.jpg|Eyecatcher 4 (with Kaa) Dreamverse Alice, Shanti, and Jane by shane emeraldwing.png|Alice, Shanti, and Jane Dreamverse Shrunk Forms (Alice, Shanti, and Jane) by shane emeraldwing.png Voice Actor Mae Whitman Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Mowgli's Wives Category:Jungle Guard Category:White Rebels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Omni-Weres